


Homecoming

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kuai Liang is a softie, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Kuai Liang thought all he needed was his clan, but he didn't realise he was missing a little something else ... now, however, he couldn't imagine returning to the Temple after a mission and not seeingher...
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 12: Ice play
> 
> \--
> 
> I mean, really, who else was I going to write for this? XD
> 
> Note, NRS has never come out and specified Kuai Liang's first name, so I'm referring to him as Liang because he's from China and that's how Chinese names work (like Kung Lao and Kung Jin). I know other writers use Kuai as his first name ... that's their prerogative, I don't care how anyone else does it, I'm doing it this way because this is what feels right to me. It's all fanfiction and we ain't getting paid for this anyway.
> 
> Also, um, this ended up a lot more feels-y that I had originally meant. Whoops.

Slipping into the Lin Kuei Temple, Kuai Liang silently stalked through the halls. It was late, and he was a bit overdue from his mission, a fact he silently cursed. He hadn’t counted on the target being as elusive as they were, but it was done now and that was all that truly mattered. With the late hour, he figured a report could wait until the next day. For now? There was only one thing on his mind. And he could only hope he wasn’t _too_ late.

With only the barest whisper of footsteps, he made his way toward his quarters, in one of the inner hallways of the sanctum. It was a path he’d tread many a time before, his feet knowing the steps so well he could have traversed them in the pitch black of a moonless night or even during sleep. Within minutes of entering the Temple, his hand was already grasping the door and sliding it open just enough to slip inside before closing it shut behind him. He’d done so quietly just in case he found his quarters dark and quiet, but that was not so.

Though quiet it was, a lamp still shone from the bedroom, and the barest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. He was glad, then, that’d he snagged a quick shower from the Special Forces base instead of coming directly back, covered in sweat and blood. Lowering the pack containing stained armour and spoiled clothes to the floor, he shucked off his shoes and headed for the bedroom door, a slit of it left open already, as if in invitation.

His entranced initially went unnoticed, and he took a moment just to take in the sight, to appreciate it. Isobel sat in their large bed, the blankets tugged up over her lap, book open as she read in silence. She looked like she’d readied for bed, the soft silk of her nightgown resting against her skin and her face bare from any hint of even the minimal makeup she’d wear. Something within him clenched, softening at the sight, at the idea of them together, sharing their spaces, their lives with each other. It was something he’d never looked for, something he’d never anticipated having. Yet now that he did, he found he never wanted to give it up.

Their meeting had seemed so random, a chance so infinitesimal that it should have never happened at all. But one lingering injury that nagged him on a particular mission had Jax handing him a recommendation for a particular place of physical therapy. Isobel Chan had never once been mentioned by name, and indeed he’d only requested whoever would be open soonest. But in she walked, her confident and calm nature radiating and filling the room, soothing and yet with a certain edge of _I’m in charge_ and _I know what I’m doing_. Their sessions had been strictly professional at first, and he’d been grateful in the pain she’d helped ease. But over time, what was between them had turned into … something _more_. Something that he’d at first ignored until finally he could deny it no longer.

And now that he’d admitted it, now that she’d slipped into his life right by his side, he could no longer imagine her not being there, filling a hole he hadn’t even been aware had existed. Even such a small thing as seeing her lounge in their bed, waiting for his return, it just felt … _right_.

She jumped as he murmured her name, almost losing her place in the book as her head snapped up to see him standing there. Seeing that it was him standing there, however, had a smile spreading across her face as she hastily stuffed a bookmark between the pages and tossed aside the covers. “Liang!” she exclaimed, calling him by name as she leapt out of bed and into his arms. “I thought you were supposed to get back hours ago, I was worried!”

Soft lips met his and he couldn’t help the pleasured hum that escaped him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t intend on the mission taking as long as it did,” he apologised when they parted.

Isobel nuzzled his neck. “I’m just glad you’re alright. I couldn’t sleep, I tried reading but I swear I’ve re-read the same paragraph at least five times and I can’t even remember what it said.” Tilting her head upwards so her eyes could meet his, she said with a serious tone to her voice, “I’m getting you a phone.”

He chuckled as he shook his head, preparing the retorts already even though he knew she would not be moved. For the moment, however, he banished all else as he assured, “I’m here now.”

A cheeky grin spread across her face as she replied, “You certainly are.”

He nigh growled to hear the combined mirth and arousal in her voice, at her implication. Tilting his head, he claimed her lips, working them apart so his tongue could plunder her mouth. She put up little resistance, submitting willingly with a soft moan as her small frame melted against his. His fingers slipped under the hem of the short nightgown she wore, skimming along the line of her underwear before reaching back to cup the cheek of her ass and pull her even closer to him. He was starting to harden in his pants, a fact that was helped along as she slipped her slender hand in between them and started rubbing on him to encourage him. He pressed his length against her hand, moaning even as he backed her up towards the bed, angling for a more comfortable place to revel in his homecoming than standing in the middle of his bedroom.

They parted only long enough to pull off their clothes before they tumbled into the bed, his long and muscled body dwarfing hers, caging her in as he hovered over top of her. Her lips consumed him, drawing him in as his fingers roamed, tracing a random trail over her ribs and down her side before sliding in between her legs. He smiled ever so slightly against her lips as he called on his ice powers, not enough to actually form ice but enough to cool his fingers as he gently stroked up her moistened lips. He delighted in the gasp and following moan that drew from her as he leisurely circled her clit, relishing how she bucked so easily against his hand. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, back arching and head falling back on the pillow as his lips drew a secondary trail down her neck. Nipping at her collar bone, he cooled his tongue as he swept it lower, drawing a sharp cry as it laved over her hardened nipple. He had her writhing underneath him before his cooled fingers even moved to penetrate her and oh he loved the way she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, giving in to him, surrendering. The next night he might go slower, tease her more, but after an overly-long mission, he wanted only to bury himself in her tight heat.

Surrounded by her warmth, he rested his forehead on hers, languidly rolling his hips. He felt her hips flex in response, one of her legs reaching up to wrap around his waist, a well-known plea for _more, deeper_. And he, of course, was more than willing to oblige.

Hefting her in his arms, he simultaneously sat up and pulled her into his lap, not even losing stride. She initially stiffened for a moment in surprise, then grinned slyly as she swirled her hips, taking full advantage of her position. Just because she had the upper hand in the pace now, however, didn’t mean she was going to get a free pass. With a free hand, he chilled his thumb, tracing it up and over her breast in a move that had her gasping, hips stuttering against him. Isobel moaned loudly, eyes falling closed as she resumed as best she could under his ministrations. He watched her carefully, every little twitch, every facial expression, every little sound she uttered as she did her best to ride him while he teased her to kingdom come.

“That’s … not fair,” she gasped as he pinched her nipple, drawing it further into his chilled grasp.

He only chuckled as he pulled her closer, enveloping her body in his arms, her lips with his. Their motions became more frantic, more needy as they were pushed closer to the edge, desperation both to feel that rush and to push each other over growing ever more intense. He felt her squeeze her inner muscles around him and he groaned loudly, raking cool fingers down her back in a motion that had her shivering. She clung to him just as tightly as he clung to her, and when she finally crested that end, he held her through the waves, lying her back on the bed as he chased his own end. Feeling her wrap her legs around him almost had him undone then and there, and it wasn’t more than a dozen thrusts before he buried his face in her neck and stilled, grunting as he emptied into her.

And as he felt her lips caress his temple, he couldn’t help the hazy smile that tugged at his lips. In a few minutes he would pick her up and carry her to the shower where they’d both wash down, maybe have one more round before falling back into bed and sleeping until morning. But for just these few moments, they both basked in their shared love and affection, and that knot in his chest fully unfurled.

Kuai Liang was _home_.


End file.
